Big Time deaths ( Big time kids)
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: James and Kristine have been together for about 3 years. She is pregnant with 2 of James' kids. They were planning on getting married and living in a house of their own. That all changes when something happens...
1. Coming Home

**Chapter 1 **

**11:30 at night, James and Kristine walked from the studio after a late night of recording. Logan and Kendall had already left and Carlos was helping Gustavo clean the studio from the big mess all of them had made.**

**James had his arm around Kristine's waist. "Do you know for sure?" he asked as her gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

** "No, but I'll check tonight ok. Just remind me too." She answered his question and returned a kiss to his soft but warm lips. **

** "Ok, I'll try to remind you." He said calmly as they walked into the dark alley to return to the Palm Woods.**

** The silence was broken by Kristine's phone, she answered, "Hello?". **

** "Hey honey, its your dad calling to tell you to be careful on your way home because, a lot of bad things happen in the alley." I responded that everything's fine then hung up.**

** "Who was that?" James asked concerned but calmly. "Just my dad calling to tells us to be careful walking down the alley at this time of day." I responded while giving him a small but passionate kiss.**

**We continued to walk down the sidewalk holding hands and James has one of his arms around my waist.**

** "Hey James, what if I'm not pregnant?" I asked sort of scared. **

** "I'm pretty sure you are teddybear. If not, then we can try again." He said assuring.**

** "I mean you do look like you're going to have a baby." James finished his sentence when he put his hand on my belly. **

** "James, what are you doing?" I asked while watching what his was doing to my belly. "I felt the baby kicking my hand.**

** "James said excitedly then he kissed my stomach.**

** "I love you cuddlebear. You just made my day." I hugged him trying not to mush my medium belly.**


	2. The alley

**Chapter 2 **

**James and Kristine were walking through an alley, that was dark and creepy.**

**" Baby?" James started to say to Kristine, putting an arm around her and kissed her on the head.**

**" Yes Cuddlebear?" Kristine responded as she looked at him.**

**James just shook his head and they kept on walking deeper into the alley. Kristine followed behind him, hearing noises all around them.**

**"Did you hear that cuddlebear? I thought I heard footsteps and voices coming behind us. James I'm scared" Kristine whimpered as she latched on to his arm tightly, shaking like a dog that is terrified.**

**James held Kristine and kissed her softly on the lips, to try to calm her down. She put her head into his chest, still shaking a little.**

**"It's ok baby, we are almost home. Don't be scared, your with me ok. I love you so much." James said in a soothing voice, then started rubbing Kristine's back.**

**"But James..." Kristine began to say then trailed off as she shook lightly. James put his arm around her waist, to calm her down.**

** "Baby, listen to me. We are almost home ok, just try to calm down ok." James said with a sweet tone in his voice.**

** Kristine just nodded her head, and continued walking along with James.**


	3. Bad Things

** Chapter3**

** James and Kristine were halfway to the Palm woods, almost out of the dark,creepy alley. They saw that the alley was coming to an end, stepping one foot in front of the other.**

** "All most there Kristine. Can't you see the lights?" James said taking his arms from around her and started to run.**

** "James come back! I don't want to be left alone by myself where hoodlums can jump us." Kristine began to try to chase after James. By the time she got to where he was, he was on the ground with blood on his shirt and a puddle next to him.**


	4. Dead or Alive

Chapter 4

Dead or Alive

Kristine saw a body on the ground, it looked like James. She walked closer to the body, realizing that it was James with bullet holes in his chest and blood all over his shirt and a puddle of blood next too him.

"James?!" Kristine began to cry as she rushed over to him. She tried to stop the bleeding...

**The End**


End file.
